No todo es tan imperfecto
by sterpatzz
Summary: Después de que su padre muriera, la vida de Isabella Swan cambiará radicalmente hasta la aparición de un nuevo miebro en su familia y todo cambirá con su llegada... E


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo sueño con ellos. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de esta historia sin mi permiso.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Recordando**

Tenía que pensarlo detalladamente, este hecho podría cambiar mi vida y la de Anthony no podría tomar esta decisión a la ligera , peor sabía que tenía que aceptar no podría negarle a mi hijo esa oportunidad que de pequeña a mí me arrebataron, y que tanto ansiaba conseguir...

_**FLAHSBACK;;**_

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi padre había muerto, para mi fue una perdida muy grande ya que el ,aparte de mi hermano, era todo lo que yo tenia ya que mi madre nos abandonó dias despues a mi nacimiento. La verdad nunca se lo perdonaré. Mi padre estuvo ai en los momentos cruciales de la juventud de una chica, mi primer novio, mi primera menstruacion, mi primen desamor, mi graduacion, el comienzo de mi carrera, mi primner trabajo TODO y asi como el estuvo en todo yo estube en todo para el. Hasta hace uns 3 años en los que le diagnosticaron un cancer de pulmón, el sabía perfectamente que era por haber fumado tantos años en la vida, pero no lo dejaba a mi cada vez me dolía mas ver a mi padre asi sufriendo y yo sin poder hacer nada esa fue la única vez que me sentí inútil antes una situación de aquel tamaño._

_Los últimos dias de mi padre, para mi fueron los peores de mi vida me pasaba dia y noche encerrada en el hospital sin querer salir ni comer ni hacer nada, solo estar ai con mi padre al igual que el lo había estado todos estos años atrás._

_Pero cuando murió, todo se me vino abajo mi hermano y su prometida fueron el mejor apoyo que pude tener ellos estuvieron todas las noches junto a mi en las que tenía pesadilla, me dieron cobijo en su casa, cuando no tenían el por qué, y siempre les estare eternamente agradecida._

_Pero despues de 1 años mi vida dió un giro de 360º en el trabajo mejor no me podía ir, la empresa de mi padre estaba en el número 1 de las listas de Decoración, en mi vida personal tenía a un hermano y una cuñada que eran lo mejor que me había pasado, y como no estaba la pequeña Isa, mi sobrina, que era el mayor encanto de la familia. Siempre me paro a pensar que a mi padre le hubiese encantado conocer a su nieta. Luego en mi vida amorosa esta fatal aunque solo una pequeña personita me ayudaba a continuar día a día, y esa era mi hijo Anthony era la alegría de mi casa era todo para mí aunque si lo que nunca me voy a perdonar era que su padre no estuviese con él viviendo su infancia. No quería que mi hijo pasase por todo lo que he pasado yo, se que el todavía es pequeño pero dentro de unos años empezará a preguntar por su padre y no sabré que responderle..._

Pero ese hecho nunca sucedió, ya que antes de que Anthony preguntase nada, su padre se encontraba en Los Ángeles moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarme ¿lo hizo?, claro que lo hizo sin pensarselo dos veces se presento en mi despacho como alma que lleva al diablo...

_**FLASHBACK;;**_

_«Quiero que me dejes pasar y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, asique digale a su querida jefa que Edward Cullen esta aquí» No lo podía creer como se puede presentar aquí en mi oficina dando esos gristo y encima reclamando que hablase con el?_

_Pulse el boto de llamada para hablar con Vanesa «Vanesa, por favor, hagalo pasar y no quiero ningún tipo de llamadas a mi móvil, si son de casa por favor atiendelas tu»_

_Y dicho esto el pasó hacia mi oficina._

_«¿Se puede saber que te trae por aquí Cullen?, tenía entendido que no querías saber nada sobre mi o no es así» Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que me pornunció al marcharse en esa época me dolieron como si mil puñales me traspasasen a la vez, pero ahora mismo sentía repungancia ante el hombre que tengo enfrente_

_«Se perfectamente lo que te dije Isabella, peor lo que no voy a permitir esque no me digas que tenemos un hijo ¿¡Como se te ocurre negarme ese derecho!» Yata hasta ai habiamos llegado ¿ahora me viene ha hablar de derechos?, no pude más y me eché a reir «Bueno, pues si no te importa me comenta que es lo gracioso que acabo de decir, porque no lo pillo»_

_«Pues te vas a partir cuando te lo cuente» Ya paré de reir y ya me puse seria «Tú, tú me vienes a hablar de derechos, cuando ni siquieras te preocupaste pos mí cuando me dejaste tirada en esa cama, ya no soy la misma Bella que conocista Edward, esta es una Bella que tu creaste, y no te dije que teniamos un hijo porque sabía perectamente que no lo iba a aceptar, que lo ibas a echazar y yo no quiero eso para mi hijo!, quiero que sea feliz con un padre y una madre, pero sabía que tu no ibas a realizar ese papel de padre...» Np se cuando peor se acercó a mi y me abrazó, si me abrazó como nunca y me secaba las lagrimas que poco a poco iban callendo y me iban delatando «lo siento, se que debí decirtelo eso no me lo he perdonado ni me lo perdonaré nunca el dejar a mi hijo sin un padre, no quería que mi hijo pasape por lo que pasé yo, pero, ¿que querías que hiciese?» ya no pude mas y me abracé a el, si me abracé, sabía perfectamente que esto no era lo correcto, pero que mas podría hacer sentía que en ese abrazo iba a encontrar la paz que tanto tiempo atras añoraba..._

_«Lo siento, lo siento Bella, lo siento por haberte gritado, por haberte tratao así, se que estube mal pero me dolió mucho cuando me enteré que tenía un hijo y que no podía jugar con él, contarle un cuento por las noches para que se durmiese, llevarlo al colegio, me dolió mucho Bella y te quiero pedir una cosa» me agarró la cara y me miró fijamente a la cara con esos ojos evrdes, de un tiempo a aquí me hubiese derretido cone sa mirada, pero ya soy inmune «por favor, no vuelvas a pensar otra vez por mí, por favor, quiero que te quede claro que hubiese querido a ese hijo como nada en este mundo» aí si que me quede en el sitio, la verdad es que me esperaba cualquier cosa por parte de Edward menos esto..._

Y después de esa conversación acordamos que Edward debería ver a su hijo, conocerlo saber como es, asi que esta tarde le diría a Anthony que su padre ele quiere ver, será un trago muy duro para mí pero sé que a él le ara muy feliz.

Cuando terminé de organizar algunos catalogos, para la próxima temporada recogí todo y saí de las oficinas, tenía que llegar pronto a casa si no quería que Anthony empezase a llorar.

Nada mas llegar a casa aí de pie en la puerta esperandome de brazos cruzados estaba mi angel, mi vida

«Hola cariño» me adrente en la casa y lo cogi en los brazos en enseguida puso sus manitas alrededor de mi cuello «Te he estrañado mucho sabes»

«hola moma» no pude nada mas que dedicarle una tierna sonrisa «esta tito emen» me encantaba como llamaba a mi hermano se veía tan tierno...

«Bueno, a que esperamos vamos a verle» miestra nos dirigiamos hacia el salon.. «Ah! por cierto Anthony te tengo una sorpresa» vi como se le iluminñó la cara «pero es por la noche, anda vete a jugar con Isa» le solté y enseguida se fue escaleras arriba con algún que otro tropezón y Isa siguiéndole por detras

«Hola hermano, hola Rose» les saludé a los dos y me senté relajandome del tan tremendo día que tuve «tengo, algo que conatros..»

«Bella me estas asustando ¿quue ocurre?» Rose se preocupó por mi se heco hacia delante del sofá para escucharme mejor «¿algo malo?, por favor, dime que no»

«No, no te preocupes Rose, esque hace unas semanas tuve una visita en la empresa, lo que pasa esque no quería deciros nada por si liego la cosa se quedaba en nada, resulta que Edward Cullen esta de regreso a Los Ángeles...» saía que mi hermano me iba a cortar... «Emment callate! bueno resulta que se presento en mi oficina y me exigio que tenía derecho de ver a su hijo, y se lo concedí»

«¿Tu estas loca enana o que te pasa?» sabía que no había sido una buena idea comentarselo a Emment «Ahora mismo le dices a ese Señor que no! que todo se canceló, iventate una escusa pero ese señor no ve a mi sobrino!»

«Y ¿que quieres Emment?, que tu sobrino nazca con la falta de una figura paterna, como me pasó a mi ¿eso es lo que quieres? que Edward se pierda toda la infancia y juventud de su hijo, pues lo siento yo no soy como mama, yo voy a dejar que mi hijo nazca xcon un padre y con una madre al lado» y ai estoy otra vez, derrumbandome sintiendome inútil no podrian protegerme de por vida tenía que tomar mis propias decisiones manejar mi vida.

«Lo siento, enana no queria que te pusieras así si es eso lo que quieres adelante te apoyo en todo lo que elijas» me abrazó y con ese abrazo supe que estaba de acuerdo que no em mentía para hacerme sentir bien «Isa!, venga baja que nos vamos» ahora mi miró a mi «Suerte si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme por cualquier cosa aunque sea una tontería»

«Lo mismo digo Bella cuenta con nosotros y suerte» sentenció mi cuñada.

«Gracias chicos, son lo mejor que me ha pasado» en en ese instante apareció Isa que me vino a dar un abrazo «cariño, ¿que tal lo pasaste? cuidate mucho ¿si? y evn cuando quieras».

«Vale tita Bella tequielo» y la abracé nose que había hecho para merecerme esta familia.

«Adios Bella cuidate» se despidieron todos y se marcharon

«Tu!»dije señalando a mi hijo «ven aquí que te tengo que contar la sorpresa» le cogí y le sente en mis piernas, agarrandole las manitas.

«¿es un juguete?»negué con la cabeza «mm... ¿plasti?»

«No cariño, aver escuchame muy bien vale?» asintió «Bueno, resulta que hace unas semanas vino un señor a mi oficina y que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte» y como no me tuvo que interrumpir... niños...

«¿quen es?¿quen es?»empezó a dar saltos encima de mis piernas.

«Tranquilo quieres, ese señor es tu papa, y cariño tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, pero solo le conoceras si tu quieres es a tu decisión» pegó un salto y se puso en el suelo de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón

«¿Y si no me quiele?¿Y si no le parezco luapo?¿Y si no el caigo ben?Y si... Y si..» le cogí de los brazos y le sente en el sillón para tranquilizarle un poco.

«Tranquilo ¿vale? ¿como no te va a queres?, si eres tan adorable ¿que no eres guapo?, no eres guapo eres lo siguiente eres el niño mas guapo de este mundo ¿como lo le vas a caer bien?, si em aces a mi bien a el le vas a caer de sobra, pero aqui lo mas importante es lo que tu opines ¿quieres verlo?»le pregunte, el tenía que estar seguro, si no Edward de momento, no vería a su hijo.

«Caro que quielo moma, ¿cuando vene?¿que me pongo?»me hacia muchisima gracia cuando se ponía en ese después sonó el timbre.

«Aí esta ven vamos»Le cogí de la manita y fuimos andando hasta la puerta donde la abrí y ai apareció Edward.

«Hola Bella» me saludo, yo solo le salude con la cabeza «Hola, tu debes ser el pequeño Anthony ¿no es así?» poco a poco se fue agachando hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

«Si, soy Anzony, tu eres mi papa» Edward solo pudo asentir y Anthony se tiro a sus brazos, poco a poco Edward se fue levantando y llevo hacia el salona Anthony en sus brazos...

Bueno;; este es el pimer capítulo de esta primera historia que subo aqui al Fan Fiction. La verdad que esta historia iba a cobrar un rumbo totalmente distinto al que la estoy conduciendo ahora mismo.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. No seais muy duros con las criticas jajaja no ombres, podeis expresaros libremente.

Saludos & Felices Fiestas!


End file.
